Wild Ones
by DystopianAddict
Summary: A collection of Urlene one shots because their love story is so beautiful and forgotten. Some may be AU. Some are before the war, during, after, or in the event it never happened. PM me any ideas for the drabbles.
1. For the Record

As I bore my eyes into her shimmering green gems it's impossible not to get lost. She has the prettiest eyes I could ever imagine. It's almost as if I'm staring into another world. Another world where everything is care-free and I don't have to worry about initiation or fights or anything. Just my Marlene. She blinks and I break my gaze.

"You do realize that you blinked like three times right?"

I let out a real laugh. A husky sound that reminds me of something I would hear out of a distant memory. My father maybe.

"Whatever" I shrug. As we walk away from breakfast I can't dilute the impulse any longer. I snake my arm around and grip her hand. It's soft and small but slightly calloused and that makes her perfect. Expecting her to jerk her hand off, I look the other way and I'm afraid my hand is getting sweaty. However, she laces her fingers into mine and looks me dead in the eye again. I stare back, not challenging but just savoring this very moment.

We walk around the compound until we get to the dank hallway the initiates were supposed to meet in. Today is a big day. We are going to begin Stage Two today. I have tried calculating what it may be but it's impossible. I reach the bend in the hallway and I squeeze her hand once before letting it go. We round the corner, our faces scanning the crowd for Lynn, and see half the Dauntless-Born class doing anything but obediently sitting in the hard metal chairs.

I see Tris but I just wave in recognition because Lynn beckons us toward her.

"Zeke tell you anything?"

"Lynn, you know Max would have a stroke if we knew about initiation."

Marlene giggles at the thought. Oh, that laugh. Almost as mesmerizing as her eyes.

One by one all initiates come in. Transfers are now with us now, due to the fact that we need to get used to them since some of them will live here now. The rowdiness dies down and I see Four walk in. He says nothing, just goes to the room at the end of the dark hallway and walks in. It is silent for a moment. This, of course, does not last.

"maybe it's torture..."

"I heard you have to fight Four and win!"

All these murmurs erupt but I don't see proof in any of them.

A Transfer, I think his name is peter?, asks Lynn about our previous rankings. He can't see but I smile smugly and let Lynn explain.

Four steps out and calls Lynn. She gets up confidently and walks smoothly down the pathway, the dim blue light casting light upon her shiny head making her seem vibrant.

"So your first?" I am surprised at this random causal conversation by Will. Will is one of Tris's Transfer friends so I'm cautious near him.

"Yeah. And?" I say trying to sound bored.

"And don't you think it's a little unfair that you've spent your entire life getting ready for this, and were expected to learn it all in a few weeks?" His inquiry would bother most Dauntless. He should be glad I'm not like Eric.

"Not really. Stage one was about skill, sure, but no one can prepare for stage two."

They all glare.

"At least, so I'm told."

Will nods and we sit in fear, anticipation, and complete uncertainty.

Following Peter, Marlene is called and I grab her hand, willing her to look at me. She holds it for a nanosecond and struts down the hallway. She comes out with tears on her face and the temptation to hold her is near fatal. She looks at me and tests a small smile but those eyes speak otherwise. I tell her to meet at our secret spot tonight and she shakes her head vigorously, sniffles, and continues on as if someone were chasing her. This is not good.

After a while, Tris goes and comes right out. Every time has been staggered so I am not sure what to expect. Finally, my name is called. As I walk fear creeps in but I pinch my thigh and convince myself it's nothing. Four shuts the door.

I recognize the sullen look on his face. Uh oh. I attempt to lighten the mood.

"So Four?" I say seductively whilst raising my eyebrows.

"Sorry uriah but this is serious. Take a seat and I'll explain."

Crap. That works almost every time.

"Ever heard the phrase 'face your fears'? " He doesn't pause to let me answer. "Well, we are taking that phrase quite literally here. The simulation will take you on a tour of one of your worst fears and will not finish until you've either controlled it or lowered your heart rate to normal pace."

"Woah."

He explains how the simulation will work and suddenly I'm terrified.

"Be brave, Uriah"

I gulp and succumb to the serum.

It's dark and quiet. Eerily quite. And upon investigation I'm in dauntless and it's never quiet in Dauntless. The faded lights cast shadows on the wall and I'm prettified at what will leap pout at me. I hear crashes and bangs. I creep upon the doorway of the Dining Hall. I see a flash of dark hair and hear giggles. Marlene. My fear ebbs away when I see her face. I look into these emerald green eyes but something is different. Her left eye has a ring of gold around her pupil. These eyes do not. She's not real. I continue to follow her though, curious I'm when this is going. I see the backs of multiple heads and she leads me to the top of the Pire. Heights. I shudder. Is that what this is about? She stops abruptly and I trip over my heels. Five faces turn around all at the same time. Zeke. Shauna. Hector. Lynn. And Eric. They progress towards me and I laugh. This is too odd. Then Zeke pulls a handgun out if his sleeve and shoots the wall next to me.

"WHAT THE HECK ZEKE?" I exclaim.

They keep pushing towards that gaping hole. "Jump" shauna chants. "Jump" from Lynn. "Jump Uri Jump" marlene encourages. Her voice sounds normal but everyone else's sounds mechanical. I reach the end and nearly step on broken glass. I'm gasping for air now. "JUMP OR SHE DIES!" Eric screams. He holds a gun to Marlene's head but that's now what's horrifying. What's scary is how she keeps laughing.

"I-I can't"

He clicks a bullet in place but I shut my eyes and I picture marlene behind me. When I open them she's gone. My heart flutters. I turnaround and find her laughing. Although it's a maniacal laugh I never get tired of hearing it. I'm Divergent. That I knew. I didn't know I could do that. I grin and shove Eric out of the hole and he hits the pavement with a thud. The sound is sickening. I grab marlene and run through the stairs and make it to the dining hall. I smirk. While I'm still in the simulation...I picture Pedro our head chef. He smiles and I smell the sweet scent of Dauntless cake. I win.

Four removes the electrodes from his head. There is a head of sweat running down my hair. I'm grinning like a fool. Fours stare breaks that smile.

"Uriah your an idiot"

"Oh Four how could you!" I say in mock offense.

"Uriah I'm not kidding around," he continues "If Eric or Max find out they'll kill you. Your divergent."

"Nope" I pop the p. "I'm just that amazing"

He slams his head in the wall.

"Do you think I'm fricking joking?" He asks with a masochists calm.

"Here's a funny joke for you: Max sees your simulation, he sends his goons after you, he kills you."

My blood runs cold.

"Funny right?"

"Four I'm sorry"

"I know, but listen. This isn't something to be shared especially here. You can't tell Zeke or Marlene. Not even your mother. No gloating. I'm going to erase the footage but you have to be more careful."

"I will"

He stares me down. Analyzing.

"Please be careful"

I smile

"Anything for you Four"

I blow him a kiss.

A shadow of a smile taunts his lips. "Get out of here before I hand you to Eric"

I look around and find the aisle deserted. I grin.

"AH!" I scream bloody murder and run out of his office. He slams the door but he's laughing.

Later at about 11 at night I leave the dormitory and walk to our secret area. The net. She's already there, gazing at the sky. The stars aren't visible yet because the city's lights are I until 12.

"Hey Mar"

"Hey" she sounds distant.

"I know we're not suppose to talk about our fears but-"

"It was the dark again Uri." Marlene can't stand darkness. Her soul is an exuberant ball of light and fire so I can understand why.

"It was you" I say quietly.

We recount our fears and I find her hand at the appropriate moments.

At midnight we watch as the lights fade out and the stars twinkle.

We gaze unto each other's eyes and I realize that I am in love. Actual real love. I want to

be with Marlene forever.

I breathe in and lean in. To my surprise she puckers her lips into a pout and leans closer. This is it. I press my lips to hers and it feels like we've been lifted in the air. And I don't mind the view. The sparks have been confirmed and we confess our love. It's the best night of my life. We stay like that for a while until we drift off to sleep. I know if were caught, Eric will skin us so I carry her our of the net and gently place her next to me. She rests a head in my shoulder and we trek back to the dormitory.

"Uri?"

"Yeah Mar?"

"Just for the record I totally won that staring contest this morning."

I laugh and pull her onto my shoulders and we run through the Pit.

Through the faction that never sleeps.


	2. Chocolate Covered Kisses

**Hey guys! I'm just getting used to working on this site. I noticed I have a lot of view but aren't any reviews. You guys reviewing is what keeps this story alive so please review. Thanks so much you guys and remember to always suggest prompts and I'll give you a s/o and wrote it if I can. Until next time!**

"C'mon baby I'll let you sleep on the left side for a whole month!"

I groan. Marlene is begging me to go to her cooking class in the Dauntless Kitchen.

It's not the fact I hate baking (which I do) or because I am too busy or that I just don't feel like it. It's simply because I will embarrass myself. I mean, Pedro the Chef, he gives me enough glares to lasts lifetime because I'm always cramming cake on my tray.

You see, lately Marlene has been looking to do some-interesting- new activities. She chose to work outside with Shauna because even though she's Dauntless through and through, my girl needs some sunshine. She radiates life when she's out there even in the dead silence of winter. Her training doesn't start for another three weeks so she's been filling her boredom with random activities I didn't know we offered. Last week it was rock climbing in the Pit, two weeks ago she tried something an Amity ambassador proposed to our faction, and now it's cooking with Pedro LeFlirt. It's not that I dislike Pedro or anything, he's just very flirtatious. Almost like Marlene, which makes it a bad thing. A very bad thing. She is pleading with me and she stops doing her little coffee dance as I call it. Every morning she makes me laugh because she won't go to the bathroom until after her coffee is brewed thus creating a strange dance she performs by hopping around the kitchen. She gets down on both knees and begs.

"Please, Please, Please! Lynn can't stand cooking and Shauna is doing who-knows-what with Zeke," at that she visibly shudders. "Uri please. The left side for two whole months!"

Now I'll have you know while that offer was tempting its not the reason I said yes. Ever since Marlene moved into my new apartment with me it's been great. We've been here for about a month and I love every second of it. However, our bed is rock hard. Alright so I exaggerate, but at any rate it's not very comfortable. So, Marlene always stacks her old quilts and extra pillows on the left side because that's her sleeping side. I don't know what the other couples do to decide who sleeps on what side but after the first night we decided to switch off every day. Today is Thursday so it makes it Marlene's night. Two whole months of comfortable rest! It's extremely hard to refuse but I can't let Mar get no sleep for that long.

"Alright Mar I have an offer on the table" Her foot stops tapping and her attention is fully focused on me. She cocks her head as I take a long sip from the mug she hands me. It's hard not to laugh because she has to pee so bad and I'm just staring at her, grinning form beneath my cup. She stamps her foot onto the ground.

"You better hurry or else you are going to have a much bigger problem"

I can't even hold it in. She even laughs a little but it's her 'im dead serious laugh'. Using the strangest voice I can muster I relay my offer.

"I'll come with you today..." I pause for effect.

"Uri please I'm not even kidding, I will pee on this floor!"

"Alright alright! I'll come with you today and I'll sleep on the left side for one week if you take Pedro's chef hat and kiss the cook apron. "

"He's probably still asleep in his apartment" she counters.

"Which is why we go to the Dining Hall now.."

"It's not even open yet!"

"Marlene, how many times have we snuck into the Dining Hall?" She giggles.

"A lot."

"Exactly. So we are going to charge the Dining Hall and get me that apron!" I run towards her and spin her around. She straddles my waist and gently kisses me. Not a trace of exhaustion or hesitation, just as if it were another lovely kiss.

"Okay, but I better get changed into my ninja clothes" I laugh. Marlene has these fitted black leggings with a black tight tee and signature Dauntless jacket with her favorite pair of Dauntless boots. Might I add Marlene has eighteen pairs of Dauntless boots. I find it hysterical but she won't let any of them go even though she only needs two pairs. She calls this outfit her ninja clothes because she can fight good in it and she looks good in it.

"Then I should too" My ninja outfit is just tight black athletic pants, my favorite muscle tee, and my black running shoes. I peck her cheek as she rushes to pee and only laughing a little as she slides around and almost falls flat on her face because of those fuzzy black socks.

It's only six o'clock but you wouldn't know it if you were in Dauntless. The Pit is deserted and all the late night drinkers have long since gone home. It's the dead zone as everyone calls it. Most people are asleep or getting ready and here we are getting ready to steal a chef hat. My life is the best. Mar's hair is tied up in a curly ponytail partly to the side. Marlene is the kind of girl who's hair looks good no matter what shape it's in. We stand at the base of the hall. If I didn't know any better it would be eerie with the lights all off except for the one that's always flickering in the corner. But I do know better. In any case though, Marlene HATES the dark so I find her hand and give it a squeeze. I am so lucky to love her. I can't be sappy right now though. It's game time. For extra effect we smeared eyeblack on the apples of each other's cheeks. That was definitely interesting because marlene was not able to draw a straight line on my face without laughing because a. She's marlene and b. I'm uriah.

We're extremely stupid and we know that because were the only people in this whole city you would find sliding around on our butts and taking cake recipes at six am. After raiding Pedro's small office like area in the back of the Hall we take the apron and book it out of there. Laughing as we nearly trip running back to the apartment I couldn't be more gracious of this life I've been blessed with. It's perfect.

After Marlene's drains her (second) cup of coffee it's about time for the little seminar. She changes out of he right shirt and exchanges it for a loose black cotton tee that she usually wears when she's going to sleep. It has a few lightly faded paintball stains here and there and I realize she wears it because she know well enough that she'll get dirty. She advises me to do the same. As we stroll into the Dining Hall I find our usual table preoccupied with Four and Tris and Christina and Will and even Lynn but neither Zeke or Shauna. Oh no. I don't even want to think about what's going on in their apartment. We invite Chris to the cooking class but she's going with Will to get a tattoo. I appraise him for that. He just clutches Christina's hand smiles genuinely even though he's terrified. That's bravery. Four seems in a rather joyous mood today so when Lynn falls face first into her blueberry muffin he laughs bit harder than the rest of us. Tris looks pretty happy too. Did they get into the Amity serum by accident? I don't want to know. We bid goodbyes that aren't sad because we see them everyday and as most people trickle out of the Dining Hall Marlene and I fling chunks of blueberry at one another. Now I'm thinking the amity drugged our muffins because Lynn sashays (LYNN CAN SASHAY?) out of the dining hall. What the actual Heck. Marlene is oblivious and says that maybe she is just in a good mood. I consider that all for a good two seconds before I burst out laughing so hard the table next to us glares. Guess they didn't get any amity muffins.

When Pedro saunters out of the Kitchen the remaining people are assigned bigger tables and given mixers and other cooking utensils. "Today, we will be learning how to make our famous 'Dauntless Chocolate Cake'". A few whoops and hollers are let out. Pedro doesn't seem fazed in his 'Crazy Cook' apron. But then he notices me in my sly grin and his poofy black hat. Marlene tries not make eye contact but she's snorting and fake coughing to cover it up. I laugh into her ear.

"Here comes Flirty" her facade ends. She cries out from laughter.

"We upset the King"

"Uri I -can't -breath!" And the truth is I can't either.

Pedro walks over toward us and he's angry.

"Where did you find that hat, Uriah Pedrad?"

"Marlene bought it for me" I say beaming.

"Is that so Ms. Kavanaugh?"

"Y-Yes sir." She tries tries through fits of laughter. He leans into her ear and her laughter stops instantly. He said something. Something bad. He stalks off and Marlene's eyes waver.

"What did he say baby?"

"He said that if you didn't return the hat he would tell Max we snuck in again."

I walk right up to Pedro and dip the hat in the gooey chocolate batter.

"Better?" I say and I pour it on his head.

His arms are trembling with madness. To my surprise he just walks into his little office and shuts the door.

Marlene gasps with a hand over her mouth and laughs so hard that the mixing bowl begins spewing its contents about the room covering us in chocolate. We don't care. Her kiss tastes like chocolate and sugar and it reminds me of the way her hair smells. This is way better than chocolate cake. I dip her head and support her back and she's partly upsides down and Pedro comes out with a slightly lighter hat, charcoal grey instead of jet black, and hands it to me. I bring Marlene back up and step protectively in front of her.

"True love is a lot more important than my hat. Here."

He hands it to me. I just gained a lot of respect for him. The oven beeps and he glides to the next table and Marlene gingerly places it on my head. It has the Dauntless Symbol stitched into the top. I'm about to say thank you but I am greeted with Marlene's sugared lips on mine. The oven beeps again cutting us off and the smell wafts though my nostrils so pleasantly I'm taken aback. The delicious cake has risen and it is huge. Enough to share with the whole family. When we walk out of the Dining Hall with one arm drape around Marlene's shoulders and another carrying the cake I stop rather abruptly and say

"Marlene I never thought I would say this but I'm glad I went today."

"Me too, love. Me too."

Later, the whole gang meets at my apartment and after we ravenously consume the remnants of the rich damp cake I catch a glance from Zeke and he stands up.

"To my idiotic brother for dating Marlene, the amazing baker."

"To Mar!" Four starts and everyone follows in suit.

"Hey, I helped. Besides I'm wearing the chef hat here!"

"Says the one who dumped batter on Pedro" Marlene exclaims.

Everyone boots with laughter as she explains and the nine of us all laugh and relish in the sweet simplicities of Dauntless life. I couldn't be happier anywhere else with anyone else.

As we lay in bed, Marlene cuddles next to me, not quite on the right side of the bed.

"You know what tasted better than cake anyday Uriah?" She inquires sleepily.

"What Mar?"

"Your chocolate covered kisses"

I turn to face her and snuggle her closer.

"I couldn't agree with you more"

"Sweet Dreams, Chef" she teases drifting off.

"They will be Mar. They always are with you next to me."

We both sleep comfortably that night.


	3. Forever A Phoenix

Chapter 3: Forever a Phoenix

**Hey guys! I still here it's been an incredibly hard time to update right now so I hope you enjoy this chapter and it's pretty sad just warning you please don't leave this so run i am currently writhing another humorous fanfiction that I hope you will enjoy but more news on that in a few chapters updates will come regularly now that I am graduating (sob sob) but thanks s much to everyone who has reviewed and liked this story so please keep it alive thanks again for all of your support happy Mother's Day to you all ..**

Marlene POV

Today I did not wake up with Uriah's arms around me. A little hitch in my stomach enveloped my body in fear. Then I remembered that I had promised to sleep with Hector last night since Lynn and Shauna were sleeping in the Dauntless-Born Dormitory. Something feels...off about today. In fact, I am not quite sure what time it is. I don't hear much noise so it must be late at night. I am about to get out of the bed when it dawns on me that I can't move. Before the panic sets in I think that I am having the lucid dreaming phase again. I'm still sleeping. But I can blink so I must be awake. Then I panic. I need to get to Uriah but I cannot move. I cannot even breathe loud. All I can think about is how I felt during the attack simulation. I just feel way too

s

t

i

l

l

Uriah POV

I can tell I'm dreaming. But I can't wake up. And it's killing me. All I can see are all the different scenarios In which Marlene dies from this war. I can't even manipulate this like my fears. I scream through clenched teeth and finally open my eyes. All I see is the dark. It was a bad idea to not sleep with her last night. I wonder if she is scared too. You can think about bravery and be Dauntless all you want, but nothing prepares you for a war. I walk out of the Dauntless-Born Dormitory and take the quick walk down to the Transfer Dormitory. I peek my head in and see her figure curled in a ball. I so badly want to wrap her up but I can't leave Hector alone. Zeke is in there but he's probably so hung over he can barely think. I promise to be there when she wakes up. Shaking off the fears of my previous dream as I arrive back to my bed I fall asleep and think of our future. I see those eyes and I can sleep in peace. Right before I drift off a feeling of uneasy floods my system. The kind of feeling you get when you did something wrong and aren't sure what yet. I brush it off. Marlene is fine. The night just seems too quiet and way too s

t

i

l

l

Marlene POV

I try not to panic as I watch my legs swing off the bed and begin to march out of the room. They walk without my usual elegance and joyful skip hop rhythm. This is not me. I stand still and watch in utter horror as Hector and a young Dauntless girl with a vibrant green streak in her hair

march in front of me. No life. Dead eyes. Soon, I will lose the ability to even process my thoughts. As we walk out I see the Dauntless-Born dormitory and I strain very muscle, aching to see Uriah. I have a feeling I am going to die and I need to see him. I need to hold him. I need his love. But I keep moving and I see Christina in front of me. Yes! "SAVE ME" I plead with my eyes, the only things that are still me. She gives me a quizzical head turn and notices my eyes. "Marlene where are you going at this time of night?" Before I can even try to fight this my mouth moves and I can't stop it. "Follow me to the roof for a message to the Divergent." She takes one glance at Hector and the girl and bolts down the hall. Maybe she will get Uriah or Zeke. We round a corner and I want to scream. The roof. Why are we going to roof. That voice. It was not mine. That voice is mechanical and controlled, things I am NOT. Every time I lift my leg all I feel is the undeniable notion that I am walking to my own death. And nothing I do can stop it. Please hurry Christina. I don't know how much longer I can walk so stiffly. I see the emergency roof access stairwell and know it won't be long. I just need to stop moving. I can't even twitch my fingers. All I hear is the pounding of our feet in an unforgivable harmony that is not even Abnegation. It is

s

t

i

l

l

Uriah POV

I wake up again. It's probably around three a.m and something just doesn't seem right. I keep having nightmares. But Marlene is fine. I know she is, I checked up on her. I just can't help but feel nervous. I should try to go back to sleep but everything is so quiet and eerie and I just want to see the love of my life. Right before I finally begin to feel sleep drag me down I hear the soft patter on soles running on the compound rock. I lay my head down and hear frantic hushed whispers and more running. I'm too tired to get up. Probably Shauna and Lynn talking about who knows what. Maybe tomorrow the sun will shine and marlene and I can go to the net. I want to propose to her. I want to propose to her tomorrow. And then nothing will ever seem so

S

t

i

l

l

Marlene POV

My not hand opens the door to the roof and I stop for a millisecond to enjoy the brilliant view. The stars shine so bright right now that the lights are shut off and the sun won't be in sight for hours. Will I live to see it? Why? Why now? I mean I get it, it's a war, but all my friends and Uriah. My love. I have never felt such a pull towards him. The universe wanted us to together. It took a long time. I remember it like yesterday.

I liked him as long as I could walk. After his father, and everything with my own dad leaving, my mother abandoning me, I felt the Earth that day. The wind caressed my curls through my face and for once they cooperated. Uriah and I were 14 and we had been having a picnic next to the Upper Levels building. As I reached in the basket we reached a cinematic moment. The wind picked up my hair as it fluttered like silk and my eyes shine through the warm sun. I felt radiant. And just like that his hand was on my cheek. We gazed into each other's eyes and his lips were on mine. I have always felt serene and connected towards nature and I just knew. I knew that we would be forever. I couldn't imagine life without him.

As I see Tris and Christina bursting through the doors I know that it is already decided. I love Tris. She is an amazing person and I have grown to like Christina for her candor smart mouth. I see the sun starting to shine. I don't want to leave Uriah but I'm already panicking. "Be Brave" as Four would say. At first, I was too much spunk for him but he warmed up to my relentless cheer and banter. He is like an older brother you always could want. Which reminds me of Zeke. Oh Zeke, he already is my brother. Countless pranks on Uriah and the entire faction of Dauntless. We did it all. From spray painting the glass sculpture next to Erudite and waking Uriah up with air horns every morning for a month. I can't leave. I step forward onto the ledge. If I die at least I will go knowing I lived every day how I wanted to. The mechanical voice takes over and I'm heartbroken to know these are the last words I'll say. And they aren't even mine. I believe the last thing I said was to Hector. "Night little Bud." Oh Hector. He's up here and I hope that Tris can save him and that girl. I'm young but they don't deserve this. I did things I couldn't control in the simulation. I killed too many and I changed. But I'm ready for this. I would take a deep breath but I don't have that luxury.

"I have a message for the Divergent"

Oh Tris. And my love. My Uriah. Please don't hurt him. Jeanine must be behind this.

"This is not a negotiation."

That's when I know. I am going to die in a matter of seconds. And I'm okay with it. I lived the life I wanted and I'm so glad for that. Uriah will blame himself but he shouldn't. I loved him almost the longest. My Lynn. My best friend. I wish she could be here. Tris needs to save Hec because she's losing me. Or more like it, I'm losing her. I almost feel guilt but I don't know if any of us will make it out of this war alive so going on my own semi-terms seems appropriate. And Shauna. The older sister I never had. She taught me how to get the boys and held me when I cried and always was the one to hold my hand during my newest piercing or tattoo. She taught me how to be brave and how to kick butt. I love Hector too. I always will. My last wish is that he will be safe. I am sad that I cannot raise kids with Uriah and my real family. Shauna, Zeke, Four, Tris, Christina, Lauren, Uriah, Lynn, and Hec. My family that I chose. I was always maternal. Look at me, already using the past tense.

"Until the Divergent deliver themselves to Erudite Headquarters THIS will happen every two days."

This.

It's true that your last moments are in slow motion but this. This is my life. I see the guilt in Tris and Christina's eyes. That is unfortunate. I just wish I had more time. A proper goodbye. But I guess the world is not a wish granting factory. So here's to living Dauntless. I don't feel the stone in my stomach drop because I always loved heights. I loved the night more than the day. I hated the dark and loved the sun but the night was my time to shine. Uriah and I came up here a lot and jumped in the net. Hand in hand. I wish that he was with me and we could explore together. As vain as it is, I'm falling but I'm falling in timeless beauty. I know I will feel pain unimaginable within seconds but I'll be free. Maybe it will be like Amity and all open air and maybe, just maybe, I will see my family there too. If this is what is meant to be, it is meant to be. I never believed in cliches but here I am, ending my life with one. I was born positive though so here goes my last coherent thought. My name is Marlene Seraphine Kavanagh and I was Dauntless. I am leaving behind a family of friends and a future that is unbeknownst to us but I know it would be been great. After all I lived for adventure. I'm proud to say that. The serum wears off.

I stretch my arms and see the building grow in size and my last sight is the Stars. I will become one soon. Uriah's twinkling star. I feel my hair in tendrils and silently cheer. One last ride. I see the sun breaking through the dark night and right before I hit the ground I say the words I always loved to say. "I LOVE YOU!" Uriah will feel it in his heart. We had that connection and always will. The pavement grows like when you ride the zip line. I don't close my eyes. I was Dauntless through and through. And THAT is something most of us can't say. I spread my wings. Goodbye, Chicago. It's been incredible. My body hit the pavement and I was on fire. I was a Phoenix and the Phoenix is always born again. So until then I will patiently wait and vow to never become s

t

i

l

l

Uriah POV

Marlene isn't in the Transfer Dormitory. I shouldn't be this worried but something is off about today, I can feel it. "Have you guys seem Mar?" I ask Lauren and Shauna. Both shake their hands and continue their conversation about black eyeliner versus VERY black eyeliner. Marlene wore that every once in a while. It made the gold ring in her left pupil shine out bright. I have been balancing two chocolate muffins and two coffees in my hands for a while. I awkwardly kick my jogging pants to still feel the black velvet ring box. Where is that girl. She is like a bird. She flies away when you need her most. I see the elevator open and Tris walks out and has frsh scratches in her neck and arms. I approach cautiously. "Tris?" She looks like a storm. She looks like she can speak but her voice breaks. "I just can't right now Uriah." I have to find Lynn.

"Where's Marlene Lynn?"

"I'm actually a little nervous I haven't seen her since last night."

Something inside me cracks.

"Well, if you see her Tell her something is urgent and to find me at the net."

"Yeah for sure"

Oh Mar. Where could you be. I see Christina running towards Lauren, bawling.

I rush over.

"SH-SHE MADE HER J-JUMP"

Shauna screeches so loud I run. She's like my sister. Zeke, clearly hungover, wakes from his daze and sprints towards her and she begins to fall out of her wheelchair. He runs up and catches her by the waist and she's hysterical.

"Baby, look at me, talk to me, what happened."

Lauren just puts her hands to her head and screams through clenched teeth.

Tris stares blankly at the wall. Four is helping Zeke with Shauna.

"Lauren?"

I have never seen Lauren cry but i see it.

"If we could go back.."

"WHAT IS HAPPENING"

I hear shauna wail

"MARLENE IS DEAD."

"No"

Zeke is crying and Four is grave.

"Zeke? No, she can't- she's not!"

So we all run outside and I see it. I see her outline on the pavement. The storm is Rolling in. Zeke and Four see her and Zeke howls with pain.

"No, I was supposed to propose. This isn't real. This isn't real! IT ISNT REAL!"

I break. You tell someone to be brave but it's not until youre pushed that you feel it. My love of my life was killed. Because of me. Because of the Divergent.

I run to her and I shake off Four's hand I run.

"No, no baby, this isn't right. We were going to get married and you were going have our beautiful babies. No, this isn't real. Please. Come back to me."

Her eyes are wide open. Her gold ring is faded. For the love of life, she's beautiful. She isn't gone. I hear thunder somewhere behind me and the wind screams her name. Oh Marlene. This isn't right. I scream for much longer than I'd like to admit. I begged for her to come back. I tried to pump life back into her chest but my love, her spine. It was cracked into two. My twinkling light was always a bird, a Phoenix, we said. On October 17th, Marlene took flight. It's pouring now and I carry her body. I lay it down on top of the Hill that we went stargazing at only 4 weeks ago. A lifetime ago. A different time. Before we became murderers. Marlene was always my light and now it's pitch black. As the sky screams I let it. I kiss her one last time and I place the emerald engagement ring on her finger. I don't want to leave her body here but they'll just cremate her, so I place wildflowers in her hair and kiss her a thousand times. Marlene was always the life of any party and always had an aura of mystery about her, even though I knew her deepest secrets. I pledged my life to my best friend. But I couldn't save her. And I will always feel guilty.

"I love you, Marlene. And may you burn bright and come back to me one day soon."

Uriah had no idea that within four months he would be reunited with his best friend and lover.

And that was exactly how it was supposed to be.

Wowza. That was intense to write. I wrote this while listening t a huge amount of depressing Coldplay, OneRepublic, and other indie songs from Pandora.


End file.
